Under the Wet Umbrella
by OhGodNope
Summary: Finn was all alone in the Tree House and it was raining. He was bored so he looked at the window and he saw a girl at his age, sitting at the only one log outside and was wet because of the rain. Seeing this, he knew what he has to do. Rated K because this is kind of cute.
1. Relaxing Rain

**Hello I'm a writer and this took a lot of effort away from my dying soul. This is another trash. Might become series if it gets popular.**

 _All the raindrops that fell from the sky in this story are all from the Summit drinking water._

 ** _Title : Relaxing Rain_**

It was raining really hard. Every drop of rain makes a satifying noise of every roof of people's houses. The sounds somehow relaxes people and makes them sleep peacefully under the weather.

Finn however, was bored. He just recently woke up and can't sleep for a while now, he doesn't even have the energy to put on his hat at all. Good thing, his hair is a bit shorter this year. He was literally sitting in a chair just beside a window showing the outside world. He can't do anything at all because he was all alone. Jake was at Lady Rainicorns house because he was nursing their kids. BMO and NEPTR are on their own adventure outside to find a certain hardware or something. Finn was just all alone and can't play or talk to anyone at all.

He sighed. "This is the most boring week ever. Why does my break always happens like this? I could try calling them but I might disturb them. PB and her sciency stuff is technically out of the question. This is the worst, if only I can at least talk to anyone please."

He was so bored that his head unconcious looked at the window to his left. Then he gasped, he saw a girl at his age just sitting at the one and only log near their Tree House. She is just sitting there and doing nothing at all and she was incredibly wet. She looks very sad and all alone there.

Finn knows there was no one else in the Tree House to help her so he took a jacket from his closet and a single umbrella by the front door of their house and went outside. He is a hero after all and he is all ready to help anyone even in situations like these. He ran to the rain and went straight to the log, sat in the log and covers her with the umbrella so she won't be wet anymore.

After this has happened, Finn doesn't know what to do next. He was just alone a moment ago and ge just instinctively help this girl by covering her with an umbrella. This is just the worst idea he had ever had since the time he planned to prank Princess Bubblegum by spilling violet paint in clothes and her face.

Since he can't do anything at all but just cover her from the rain. He asks her questions.

"Um, do you live near this place?"

The girl shook her head and didn't say anything at all. Finn then understood what the action was and asks another one.

"Why are you sitting in thisblog by the way?"

The girl didn't move at all and didn't say anything either. Finn was confused by this and asks.

"Can you talk?"

The girl nodded to it.

"Is it a curse or something"

She nodded again.

"Right, I have heard of curses like that going around Ooo but I have never met one before. Usually I likely see more of handicapped people, they are really helpless and needs way more help than others. I, Finn the hero, always helps them and take them to their places. That's what heroes do, they always help everyone even if they're evil, as long as they are not that much of a threat."

He then noticed that he was rambling his mouth too much and covers it. "Uh, am I being a bother? Maybe I should just stop speaking."

She shook her head and wants him to continue.

"Well, I have already told almost everything about myself. I should just probably ask you more questions."

He puts his hand on his chin. "Oh, why don't you point out where your house is?"

She then raised her hand and pointed to the east.

"Oh, cool." He then looks far but he can see nothing but raindrops and fogs. "I can't see it. Why don't we go visit it?"

Before he could walk , he was pulled back by the girl and made him sat back at the log. "Oh, I guess I'm being too forceful. Yeah, maybe we can just chill over here and there."

Then, they just sat here for a while and did nothing. They stared at the dark clouds and the rain drops that constantly fell from the sky. Finn has never realized that he was holding the girls hand. The girl was a bit flustered to his actions and heats up.

"Hey," Finn called the girl.

The girl looked into him. She was wondering what he was going to ask.

"Are you also alone, like me?" He asked.

Her face went down and nodded lightly. She was always alone in her life and nobody talks to her. No one tried to talk to her becaise she can't speak at anyone at all, even her parents neglected her.

"Looks like you're always alone, I'm sorry about that." He stated. "I'm also really alone, I can't do anything and I saw you sitting over here and just doing nothing, like me. So I tried to help you and stuff, I only did this because I'm really bored, I'm really sorry."

Her face was full of sadness and pity for him. Since the boy was feeling down, she puts her hand in his back and pats it to comfort him. She gave him a smile to make him feel better. She's not angry at all but she feels way better when he started talking to her.

It actually did more than that. His heart skip a beat, she looks cute when she smiles, even the rain can't interrupt this moment. It almost feels like he want to kiss her.

"Thank you for comforting me." He also smiled at her. "You look cute when you smile by the way."

She then started to blush and covers her face her long hair.

"Aw, come on!" He laughed. "Let me see!"

He starts to lean a bit close to her face but she pushes him away from the log, getting himself wet from the rain.

"Ow hey!" He then stood up and took his umbrella . "No fair, I can't even push you because you're a girl."

"What a pain," He lay down the log near the girl, who is still covering her face. He looked at the dark sky and focused on them. He puts down his umbrella to the side of the log and just layed down the log. After a while, he noticed that he was laying on like a soft pillow. He saw the girl looking on him and facing him. He was actually laying in her lap the whole time. His face redden up to the sudden realization.

"Uh, I'm so sorr- I'm just gonna," He then quickly stood up but was completely down again by the girl and keep him in there. It actually feels comfortable for him to lay down there. It was his first time to lay down a girl's lap and he was speechless. Her eyes were closed and was caressing his forehead.

"Caressing my forehead? I guess you like me, huh?" He joked and laughed.

She then got a bit irritated and pushes his body out of the log, making him groan in pain. He stood up and was touching back because of the pain. "You're really strong for a girl you know. I could probably take you on my adventures and have fun."

She was not listening, arms crossed and not facing him at all. This is totally like a love quarrel without the love part. He took his umbrella again and opened it. He put it over his head and went over to the girl. She saw the shadows of the umbrella and quickly faced the hero.

"Careful, you might hurt me, and also you might get sick or something." He said. "Just stay in the umbrella and also don't push me or both of us will get sick."

She pouted, because apparently this guy is being a total idiot right now. Also, all the lines he was using just a second ago are counted as cliché. And the fact that he was joking a lot and it's annoying her.

He then saw that she was a bit annoyed and thought that maybe he want too far on the jokes. "I guess I went a little bit too far now. Ok, I'm going to stop. Come on! Sit in the log, let's chill and cool down for a minute.

She then stopped being pouty and agreed to just cool down in the log. Finn is really not into things that involves not speaking for a while since he looks voicing his emotions out. So he thought of maybe telling her a part of his life.

"Since we can't really do anything, why don't I tell you a story about me?" He asked.

She then smiled a bit and nodded on him. She really likes it when he rambles stuff but not when he is being annoying. She then slides a bit closer to him so he can hear his story. She was so excited actually but she can't express it that much in her face.

"I actually have a foster brother, he is a dog that has a magical body and he can stretch it, make himself bigger or become stronger, and he is such a good guy. I also have two members in our house named BMO And NEPTR. BMO is a video game console and it has feelings, it also likes video games of course. And NEPTR, I actually created him with my smart brain, I mashed up a lot of science in him until a lightning hit him and he actually became alive.

She giggled at the fact that he was 'smart'. Finn then got a little bit annoyed and replied to her. "Hey, I'm actually smart, I just really notnuse my head that much.

She then nodded at this and giggled a little bit softer.

He then cough his throat so he can speak again. "As I was saying, I also have an enemy named Ice King, he always takenout princesses every freaking week and I'm actually getting a bit sick of it, he was all just like 'I'm going to get you next time, Finn!' and all that junk. He was not that much of a threat actually he is jus-"

Then the rain stopped and the clouds are slowly and slowly drifting away. "Oh hey, it's almost getting sunny again. Maybe we an go on an adventure together!"

He then looked at the girl and she was looking a bit sad. "Why are you sad? What is something I said?"

She then starts to signal him to close his eyes.

"Can I at least ask your name?"

She didn't said anything because first, she can't and second, because she has reason. She just kept on signalling him to close his eyes.

He then sighed and did it. "Fine, but it has to be quick."

He closed his eyes and can't see a thing, he then felt a girl's hands in his neck and felt something in his left cheek. He was curious what it was so he quickly opened his eyes. But the girl was already gone and he can't seem to find her in any direction he looks at.

He just smiled and said, "Thank you."


	2. Dozing Rain

**Why is this one popular? I don't even did that lot of effort to this. I just copied the cliché stuff that I have seen in love stories. Never really expected this to happen. I swear I don't think this is that great at all (No offence to who really loves this). I don't even know how this story will end** **I checked one of the reviews and said. "Huh, never got the background of the girl. I just thought of them living happily ever after until they freaking die and just let that a mystery." Applause from you fellow reviewer. I'm not going to go to that part yet though. I need a little bit of a build up to their relationship first.**

 _I swear I didn't beg Superman to piss at the sky at all, I paid him a hundred dollars *cries*._

 ** _Title : Dozing Rain._**

After the day when Finn met the mysterious girl just sitting by the log. He was actually restless, he was curious to who the girl is. He wants to know more about her. It kept him thinking all night. It has already been morning when he has the will to sleep but he can't because of the shiny light entering the window of the Tree House. He went and starts to boil water so he can drink some hot chocolate. He sat at the chair near the window.

Finn was at it again but with eyebags now. Bored, nothing to do at all, and was just staring at the window and just staring at the beautiful rain that has been going on for a day now. But now, he has something to think about like the girl by the log. He was waiting for the girl to come again. He actually want to meet her again, maybe see her cute smile or at least figure out her name. He sighed, "will she even come?" The human was almost losing hope for her to come by again.

He heard the sound of their telepohone. "Agh! Not again!" He then goes to the phone and takes it.

"Hi, this is everyone's favorite McDo-" Before it continue, it was hanged up by Finn and puts it back. He sets the telephone on "Auto Delete Recorded Messages"ecause he has been getting a heck load of those spam messages and it has been bugging him for a while now.

After that he was already about to sleep because of his sleepless nigth until he heard the sound of the boiling kettle and flinched. "Gah, I'm dozing off real hard this day." He stood up and quickly went to the kettle and turns off the stove. He poured the warm water to a cup and added some chocolate and a little bit of marshmallows in the cup. He smelled it and exhale from the satisfactory smell of the hot chocolate. He puts the cup in a plate and carries it to the table with the chair near the window. He sat in the chair and placed the cup to the table and starts to glance at the window.

"Where are you?" He asked.

The rain replied by sending more sharper and heavier raindrops to the roof which scared Finn a little bit.

"I guess the rain is just really heavy right now. She'll probably come by an hour or so." He assumed as he blows at the very hot cup of hot chocolote.

6 hours later. . .

Finn is cooking or more specifically just mixing a lot of stuff and puts bread between them. He added tomatoes, some lettuce, a pinch of salt, bacon, eggs, roasted pork, swiss cheese and a bunch of stuff that even I don't know what. He mixed all of those in the bread and threw it or maybe shoots it like it was a basketball inside the microwave which is actually facing the roof, puts the microwave into a better position, closed the microwave, pressed the right buttons as to not accidentally burn the flammable house of theirs and he jumps really high and went to his chair.

"She's still not coming, I wonder why." He asked himself. "Hey, rain! Is she coming or not?"

The rain then sends out a large blinding lightning by the window and caused a deafening thunder to his ears. Good thing he actually predicted this and covered his eyes and ears before they hit him. He couldn't protect it fully though, his ears are still ringing from thebthunder and his sight is all white, no pun intended.

"Globbit, rain!" He said as he looked at the dark clouds. "I get it so just shut up already! Rains are such jerks these days."

He looked again in the window and saw the girl sitting at the log again. She's not moving at all so this got him a little bit worried. He quickly run his way to the closet, took his jacket, went to the entrance of the house and takes the still wet umbrella and ran his way to the girl and her eyes looked closed.

As instinct gave up all of his restraints and made him full-hero mode. He quickly checked her heartbeat and if she was breathing. Somehow, she was really just fine. He sighed in relief.

"Maybe she was just sleeping and I'm really just worried for her." He then smiled.

After his full on hero mode was gone. All his rational thoughts, logics and common sense are now back. He then replayed just what he did in his mind and noticed that he actually just touched her, in the chest even. He then looked st his hand and blushed.

"Gah, I'm the worst pervert in history everybody, give me my trophy right now." He said while putting both of his hands in his face while refelcting on his sins.

The girl then woke up from the sudden noise and rubs her eyes. She then feast her eyes to the weird human who is apparently screaming his emotions out because of a small sin he just did. She was confused by what the human is doing so he tapped his shoulder from behind. Finn looked at her with a huge blush on his face and tries to hide it with his hands.

"Uh, hello" He smiled and uses his left hand to wave at her. "So, uh. Why are you here?"

She points to herself, then to her mouth, and then to him. Finn somehow gets the message.

"Oh, so you want to talk to me. Or maybe you want me to talk about something, right?" He stated.

She then nods and gave him a heartwarming smile.

There it goes again, another heart beat. Finn surely has some disease or something. I think it's called uh I forgot the name but I think it starts with letter L but whatever. Maybe it was a fetish of smiles but he sure likes her smile a lot.

"Well, ok" He sat in the log with her. "But I don't even know what to talk about though, I'm really bad at talking when I'm the only one talks."

She puts her hand in her mouth, then at her head and then at her chest.

"Okay, so anything that comes from my mind or my heart right?" He said.

She then nodded.

"But," He stood up the log. "I need to get something first." He then hands over the umbrella to her. "Hold this for me."

She took the umbrella and carefully placed it over her head.

Finn then ran back to the house, leaving the girl behind as she wa looking st the door of the Tree house. Finn then searched for the thing he was looking for. He then found it, he then got a happy expression and he took a beach umbrella in a box and went back to the log. He raised the umbrella high up then smash the metal stick down hard in the ground as so it won't fell off.

"There, now that's more comfortable." He said while cleaning his hands. "Carrying that umbrella was killing me."

He then glace at the mysterious girl who is merely sitting at the log. She is just staring at him and smiling. He just can't get enough of that smile. He then also sat at the log and stare at the dark clouds.

"Hey, do you think this rain symbolize something? Like a fate or maybe something that connects us?"

She then replies with a smile.

"You think so too?" He asked. "I'm just really sad that I can only meet you at times like this. I wish I can see you more often than this."

She agrees by giving him a frown. She wants to meet him more often but she has her reason why she can only come now and then. She then holds his head with both of her hands and gave him another smile to comfort him. She then also hug him very tightly that he couldn't almost breathe. The fact that her chest is also hitting his is making him feel a lot more uncomfortable. She noticed this and lets go real quickly and apoligizes by bowing into him.

"Uh, you don't have to bow, really. In fact, I think I'm grateful that both of us have met."

"I'm just really wondering why you only showed up now. Maybe we could be better friends if I were to meet you earlier. But I guess I can still hang out with you by meeting you in this log. This is the only special place that holds both of us."

She doesn't really have an answer to that instead they just both stared at the clouds. The sounds of the rain drops are really relaxing for the both of them. The girl then felt a little bit sleepy. She yawns and puts her hand in her mouth. She really felt like sleeping and involuntarily closed her eyes and her head fell into Finn's shoulder. Finn felt a heartbeat on his chest and looks at her sleepy figure.

"She looks very defenseless," He said as he keeps looking at her. "and smell kind of nice"

He then noticed how her hair looks beautiful. All the guilt of touching a girl while she is sleeping was all gone and proceeds to caress it. It feels nice and made him happy how he has someone by his side in this sad weather. Being alone without your friends is a really sad story. This girl he has been hanging out since yesterday was a real step-up to his week. Since the time he broke up with Flame Princess has made him really depressed and he won't let that mistake happen again.

He was really curious who this girl is. She seems to be someone who has been left on by his parents. Or maybe just really sad about her curse. Her life must be really sad.

"I'm here to protect you in any danger, I promise you." He said as he kissed her head. "We're going to find out how to remove that curse I promise."

He then puts his hands on her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. He then keeps on staring at the dark clouds while his hand is still on her shoulder. He also felt sleepy and then his head fell on the girls head. The two of them slept peaceful in each other's heads.

\--

Ring! Ring! Boop!

Hey it's me, Jake! Sorry about the fact that I left you in the Tree House alone. Lady is actually trying real hard to stop T.V. from playing computer games all day. But guess what? I got a freaking game that we can play on BMO's system later. It's just going to take about one more week or so, I promise! Then we can have all the fun we need and maybe also throw BMO on the window, I wonder where I got that idea from."

By the way! The game's name is something called 'Livepool' or something? But anyway see ya!

Deletes Recorded Message*

\--

Finn woke up, he was rubbing his eyes and saw the sunlight. It seems it was already sunset. The rain has already dispersed. He was laying down at the log and the girl was already gone. Finn was really happy to have met her even if this is the situation they are in.

He then went back to his house with his jacket and enters inside. He then was cooking or boiling down water so he can make some noodles. After a while, the water is already boiling hot, Finn puts it in the noodle strings and is waiting for the strings to soften. He then starts eating it.


End file.
